7 Days Trip to Japan!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: "Mau kerumah hantu terangker di Jepang? Ini katanya masuk Guiness Book, lho!" Let's see, bagaimana kalau mereka terjebak, hmm? /[Sekuel dari '7 Days Camp']/Warning inside/pairing gado-gado/ mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

7 Days Trip to Japan!

"Aloha? Dengan Kentungan Friend Chicken?"/"Pliss deh! Jangan ngelawak!"/"WHAT?! TUJUH HARI PERGI KE JEPANG?! BUAT KITA SEMUA?! MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM?!"/'Mimpi dikejar pocong pisang...?'/"JAPANNN! WE'RE COMING!"

Vocaloid (c) Crypton

7 Days Trip to Japan! (c) Me

'7 Days Camp!' sequel.

Warning: hati-hati perut sakit, gak dijamin. Baca ayat suci sebelum membaca dan memakai kacamata kuda setebal 7 cm, lalu mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Eits! Persiapkan batin sebelum membaca! Ketularan gak waras gak mau tau! #bawel lu.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor, Parody.

.

.

.

.

Zero : Telepon di dini hari.

**KRRRIIIIINNNGG! **

Suara handphone blackberry dengan skin palsu bermotif pisang ini berbunyi sangat keras dan menyebabkan pemiliknya sedikit terganggu. Dengan malas, pemiliknya yang memiliki ciri-ciri pertam, dia manusia, dia bernafas, dan dia bisa berjalan#Gaploked.

Bukan begitu maksudnya! Dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut kuning alias Honey Blonde, lalu sepasang mata Azure yang gak keliatan karena dia masih merem melek, lalu dia itu cowok tulen! Ingat! Cowok tulen! Maskipun dia seorang Fudanshi.

**KRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG! KRRRING! KRING! KRRRRRRIIIINNNGGG! **

"**AHHH! SIAPE, SIH?! SADAR KAGAK INI MASIH JAM SETENGAH DUA PAGI?!**" Len Kagamine, nama pemuda laknat itu dengan emosi tingkat tinggi melempar hapenya yang tak berdosa itu.

"**LLEEENNN! JANGAN LEMPAR-LEMPAR HAPE! DOSA! ITU HAPE MAHAL, LAGGEEE!**" teriak seseorang dari jendela. Len yang lagi emosi langsung membuka jendela dan–

"Yo, Len!" tampaklah Luka dengan wajah tanpa dosa, berdiri di kusen jendela. Len menghela nafas.

"Oh...elu..." Tunggu, berdiri? Cara naiknya gimana? Kamar Len'kan ada dilantai...tiga.

"Tu-tunggu! E-elu! Haahh..." Len terkapar di lantai kamarnya yang dingin itu. Luka memungut hape Blackberry Len dan meletakkannya dengan santai di dekat sang pemilik.

"Yeh...malah pingsan, lagi!" timpal Luka sambil mengeluarkan Android miliknya yang ada gantungan ikan tuna sama tako kecil-kecil.

"Haloh? Lennya pingsan, nih!" ujar Luka kepada lawan bicaranya di telepon, kemudian terdengar suara orang marah-marah.

'_Gimana, sih? Emang lo bangunin dia pake cara apa?!' _

"...Gue lompat aja ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai tiga..."

'_GUBRAK!'_ terdengar suara orang jatuh dari si penerima. Si Luka Cuma cengengesan, kemudian dia kembali berargumen dan turun ke bawah.

'_Ya iyalah dia pingsan! Elu tuh tau gak sih, kalo lo itu abnormal!'_ cerocos orang itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Lily, sepupunya Luka si tukang gadget.

"Sori...sori. udah deh, gue suruh si Akaito telepon Len aja sebelum jam empat pagi." Ujar Luka sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan. Luka meninggalkan rumah Len dan segera tancep ke rumah Akaito.

.

.

.

.

"**WOII! AKAITO! AKAITO!"** Luka gedor-gedor rumah Akaito, tanpa mempedulikan kalo itu masih pagi dan orang-orang pada tidur. Entahlah, apa yang Luka pikirin sampe semangat banget buat ngumpulin temen-temennya pagi itu. Luka menggerutu dalam hati. Pasti Akaito pura-pura gak denger. Dia harus pake taktik ampuh dari Meiko yang waktu itu.

"**AKAIIITTTOOOO! AKAIIITTTOOO! AKAITOO! WOIII! ADA DISKON CABE DIPASAR, TUUUH! AKAITOOO!**"

"**HAH?! SERIUS?!**" Akaito langsung keluar dengan dompet di tangan dan mata bling-bling layaknya anak kecil yang mau dibeliin mainan. Luka langsung memukul kepala pemuda serba merah itu, meskipun serba merah, gigi Akaito masih putih, kok.

"**WOI! ELU NGAPAIN DATENG GEMBAR-GEMBOR?! UDAH BOONG TENTANG CABE, LAGI!**" bentak Akaito. Luka menunjukkan dua belas tiket pesawat bertuliskan 'Japan.' Dan berlambang bendera negara tersebut. Akaito melotot.

"**LO! LO! LO MAU KE JEPANG?!"** teriak Akaito histeris. Luka dengan santainya mengangguk.

"**GUE IKUT! GUE IKUT!"** teriak Akaito terlonjak kegirangan. Luka mengangguk-angguk, kemudian berusaha menenangkan Akaito yang terlalu ribut sehingga mereka sempat kena timpuk sepasang sendal jepit Swallow yang masih baru.

"Woi. Lumayan, nih sendal Swallow!" Lui yang kebetulan lewat memungut sendal swallow itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Kenapa? Dia gak ada modal beli sendal, kali. "Oh! Luka! Akaito! Lu ngapain berdua? Se-selingkuh?! Gue mesti laporin ke–"

"**NGAWUR!"** bentak mereka berdua. Lui cengengesan.

" yauda, g–**GUE MESTI LAPORIN KE KPK!"** teriak Lui tiba-tiba. Luka dan Akaito langsung masang tampang 'WTF?!'.

"Elu kenape, sih?" Luka nempeleng jidat si Lui. Cengiran Lui semakin melebar dan melebar. "Eh,, ada sendal Swallow lagi, kagak?"

"Tanya aja sama yang ngelempar tadi!" Luka melipat tangannya.

"Oh iya, gue pengen ngomong sama Akai." Luka langsung jalan ke arah Akaito. "Teleponin si Len, dong!"

"Oh...oke..tunggu...**JAM SEGINI?! SETENGAH DUA PAGI?!**" teriak Akaito histeris. Luka mengangguk-angguk untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Oi...mau ngapain, sih?" tanya si Lui.

"Mau pergi ke Jepang."

"Ngapain?"

"Ke toilet!"

"Ke toilet ngapain?"

"Makan!"

"Makan apa?"

"Makan tokai!"

"Sapi atau kambing atau ayam?"

"Lu mau gue bunuh, ya?!"

"Pake apa? Kris, parang, atau golok?"

"..."

"**TU DE POIN ADJHA DEH! KITA! MAU! PERGI! KE JEPANG! JAM EMPAT PAGI NANTI!"** Luka udah gedek gara-gara si Lui. Berpisah sama si Ring selama satu semester jadinya begini, kah? Dia jadi kaya muridnya Eyang subur dan Stoner Stanley.

"Ada...Ring, kan?" tanya si Lui dengan senyum penuh arti, atau bisa dibilang...senyum pedo bear? Atau lebih mirip senyum mesum? Luka geli banget liatnya. Si Lui bisa ancur nih kalo begini, dia kan yang paling normal biasanya.

"Err...iya, ada si Ring." Lui hampir loncat-loncat kegirangan, tetapi dicegah Luka sebelum mereka kena timpuk sendal swallow lagi.

"Lu gak boleh berulah, lho!"

.

.

.

.

"Ngghh..." Len baru sadar dari pingsannya. Ah, pas banget. Hapenya ada 540 Missed call. Kayanya si Akaito bernafsu banget pengen ke Jepang, udah nyampe 540 kali nelepon ke handphonennya si Len. Nge-PING juga udah lima puluh kali berturut-turut.

Si Len langsung menelepon Akaito. "Hoi..Akai–"

'_LEEEEEENNNN! LO KEMANA AJA?! KOK GAK DIANGKAT-ANGKAT?!' _

"Aloha? Dengan kentungan friend chicken?"

'_Len!'_

"Lennya lagi keramas..."

'_Plis deh! Jangan ngelawak!_'

"Hehehe...ada apaan?"

'_Gini, nih...psst...pssstt...psst..._'

"**WHAT?! TUJUH HARI PERGI KE JEPANG?! BUAT KITA SEMUA?! MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM?!" **

'_Mimpi dikejar pocong pisang...?_'

"Bukan...yang ini pocong polkadot! Terus pocong pisang itu udah beberapa hari yang lalu! Yang kemaren itu pocong banci, lalu yang lusa itu pocong jemuran...terus–"

'_Udah, udah. Gue gak mau bahas pocong, bro_.'

"Oh...iya. iya. Kumpul jam berapa? Dimana?"

'_Jam empat pagi, di rumah Luka. Berangkat sama-sama naik mobil Ferrari gue...'_

"Hayah! Ngarang kerjanya, lu!"

'_Iya dah, terserah apa kata lu._'

"Jam empat?!"

'_Hooh...udah, ya. Gue mau siap-siap dulu, baru dikasih tau sama Luka tadi pagi, Lui juga lagi siap-siap, pengen ketemu Ring katanya, Meiko, Miku, Rin nginep dirumah Luka, mereka udah mempersiapkan segala hal jauh-jauh...sekarang, Luka lagi memberitahu yang lain, cuman itu yang gue denger,, met ketemu di rumah si setan Luka! Byee_!'

"Bye." Len menutup teleponnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah empat pagi. Len segera berlari ke kamar mandi hingga membuat satu rumah geger ada maling. Tapi Len kagak tau, tuh. Yang penting, cepet-cepet beresin baju mau ke Jepang! Dan, jangan lupa bawa paspor.

.

.

.

.

"Huaahhmmm..." Miku menguap dengan mulut lebar sehingga bertebaran bau negi di udara. Sama kaya Luka, udah ngantuk dan mengeluarkan jigong berupa bau ikan tuna dari mulutnya. Meiko rada mabok, yang paling sengsara adalah Ring, karena dia diantara mereka bertiga. Paling tengah. Mereka lagi menunggu Len sama Kaito yang tidak kunjung datang. Ini pantas dicurigai, bisa aja mereka...Eiitts! ini'kan fanfiction straight!

"Sori! Kita telatt!" seru Kaito dan Len muncul bersamaan dari depan, yang lain segera mengangkat barang-barang mereka dan menyusunnya dimobil APV milik Luka. Sebagian menggerutu karena tidak sabar, terutama Gakupo, dia udah menunggu-nunggu bisa beli game Eroge di Jepang nanti. Dasar hentai laknat..

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banget, Ka?" tanya si Miki. Luka tersenyum. "Hehehe...Cuma menghabiskan waktu liburan, kok! Lagian kan nanti bisa aja kita gak ketemu lagi pas kelulusan. Anggap aja ini kenang-kenangan."

"Tapi kan kita baru aja naik kelas 3, Luk." Timpal Piko.

"Ga papa, sekedar jalan-jalan."

"Eh,, bawa apa aja, lu Len? Bawa jeruk, gak? Kalo ada minta, dong!" ujar Rin, padahal hari ini niatnya puasa jeruk, tapi entah kenapa dia mau batal begitu aja. Oho. Baginya, satu detik tanpa jeruk bagaikan harus mendekam di dalam penjara penuh banci! Oke, lebay.

"Enggak...gue Cuma bawa beberapa mie gelas sama beberapa chiki. Ada Chitato sama Oreo rasa jeruk..."

"GUE AMBIL YANG RASA JERUK!" Rin menyambar oreo rasa jeruk milik Len. Len sweatdropped.

"ANJRING! GUE LUPA BAWA ANDROID! BALIK BALIK BALIK!" teriak Lily panik.

"OMEHGOT! GUE LUPA BAWA PSP!" teriak Akaito ikut-ikutan. Luka mengeluarkan PSP magenta miliknya, serta android miliknya sendiri dan memberikannya kepada dua orang penggila gadget itu.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Dell. Supirnya Luka. Dengan segera, mereka mengangkat barang-barang mereka dan check ulang barang-barang serta dokumen penting mereka sebelum keberangkatan.

"Eh, kita berangkat tanpa orang tua?" tanya si Ring.

"Siapa bilang? Ada tante gue kok di Jepang!" ujar Luka mantab. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menuju ke gerbang keberangkatan.

.

.

.

.

"Uek...mau muntah..." Miku sama Rin tepar begitu masuk kedalam pesawat. Rin sih, emang udah dari sananya dia suka mabok kendaraan, tapi kalo Miku? Oh, dia lagi ham –eh! Maksudnya dia kekenyangan abis makan ham dengan banyak negi!

"Akakakaka...sedikit lagi tamat...sedikit lagi tamat..."

"uuuuu...hentai...eroge...uhh..."

"Sake...bir...wine...aahhh..."

"Es krim...hiks...hiks...es krim...hiks..."

"Po-pocong banana...maaf! tetapi aku sudah memilih dia! Aku sudah memilih Pocong pisang!" #efekSinetron

"Huee...harga..cabe..naik..."

"Humm...anime ini bagus..."

"**GRRROOOKK! FIUUHH GRRRROOOKK FIUUHH**"

"Laper..."

"Hauss..."

"Geeezzzz..."

"**HYAAA! GUMI! TUMPAH! TUMPAH! POP MIENYA TUMPAH!**"

"**PANAAASS! HOIII! SIAPA SIH INI?! ANJRRRIIINNGGG!**"

"**WOLES MASS! WOLES!**"

"Satu ikan tuna...dua ikan tuna...seratus sepuluh ikan tuna..."

"...**KALA KUCOBA MENYAPAMU–**"

"**ASTUTEEEE!"**

"**SETOPPP! SETOOOPP! SETOP!" **

Begitulah suasana mereka di pesawat. Gak di bus, gak di angkot, gak mengenal perbedaan tempat, pasti ada aja ulah mereka semua ini. Memang ciri khas anak-anak VocCo. Vocaloid Community. Tiada hari tanpa keributan.

.

.

.

.

"Huahmm..." Luka yang pertama kali terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, pas sekali. Mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan.

"Hoi...udah nyampe, hoi..." Luka membangunkan Lily yang sedang pulas-pulasnya tertidur. Yang lain ikut terbangun, meskipun ada yang harus di seret karena tidur mereka itu kaya kebo.

"I-ini..."

"...Jepang...?!"

"Aaahh...tempat impianku..."

"JAPANNN! WE'RE COMING!"

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku.

_[A/N: _

_Udah lama gak nulis di fandom Vocaloid! Sekarang lagi seneng-senengnya sama KHR, sih.. kebanyakan Yaoi, deh xD _

_Saya mengedit ulang sekuel dari 7 days camp! Huoalalalalala~ semoga anda menikmatinya. Saya sedang terserang writters block karena kebanyakan belajar dari kemaren! ]_

Semoga anda menyukainya~ mind to review?


	2. Still day zero

7 Days Trip to Japan!

"Mau kerumah hantu terangker di Jepang? Ini katanya masuk Guiness Book, lho!" Let's see, bagaimana kalau mereka terjebak, hmm?

Vocaloid (c) Crypton

7 Days Trip to Japan! (c) Me

'7 Days Camp!' sequel.

Warning: hati-hati perut sakit, gak dijamin. Baca ayat suci sebelum membaca dan memakai kacamata kuda setebal 7 cm, lalu mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Eits! Persiapkan batin sebelum membaca! Ketularan gak waras gak mau tau! #bawel lu.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor, Parody.

.

.

.

.

Still Zero : Rumah hantu? What the-

"Heh. Kita mau kemana sebenernya?" tanya si Rin yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama oreo baru rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Luka malah pusing sendiri, sementara temennya udah mencar-mencar kemana-mana, meskipun gak terlalu jauh juga.

"Jalan-jalan dulu, yok!" ajak Len gak sabaran. Baru aja nyampe padahal. Luka geleng-geleng dangdut, eh maksudnya geleng-geleng menolak.

"Gak ah! Nanti dicariin, lagi!"

"Eh, gue pengen nyapa cewek Jepang, nih! Kasih tau dong! Elu kan pinter bahasa Jepang!" Kaito nyenggol-nyenggol Akaito.

"Lu coba bilang: 'Oppai Daisuki' pasti mujarab!" Akaito mengacungkan jempol. Gakupo, yang udah tau artinya cengengesan sambil cekikikan. Kaito menghampiri salah satu orang yang lewat.

"_Nandesuka?_" ujar cewek itu. Kaito garuk-garuk kepala dengan senyum OONnya.

"_Oppai Daisuki~" _

"..."

"..."

"?"

"_KONO HENTAI OTOKO!"_ Kaito langsung dapet cap tangan gratis dari cewek Jepang itu. Akaito dan Gakupo ngekek-ngekek sampe keselek.

"**GYAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAAHAHAHAHA! DITAMPAR DIA! DITAMPAR, WOY!"** ngekek Gakupo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si Kaito yang masih masang muka OONnya.

"**GUAHAHAHAHA! WUAKAKAKAKAKA! DITAMPAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Rin ikutan ketawa-ketiwi nyampe guling-guling ditanah. Ngekek-ngekek, nyampe diliatin orang dengan tampang 'WTF?!'.

"Udah yuk, makan dulu. Gue laper..." Len dan Rin dateng-dateng megangin perut. Rin mah, mendingan. Dia tadi muntah-muntah nyampe mabok dan tampangnya kaya eyang subur kecebur sumur. Len? Bah, orang dia makan mulu, mau menyamai Ring kali.

"Gue lupa nukerin duit di Bandara, lagi! Balik dulu, deh!" Luka meninggalkan mereka yang seenak jidatnya umprek-umprekkan di kursi bandara. Sampe diliatin orang-orang dan dianggap wong ndeso gitu.

"Ukh...bosen...baterenya abis..." Lily seenak jidatnye ngelempar androidnya begitu aja. Yang lain melotot.

"Et dah. Kenapa dibuang?! Buat gue aja sini!" protes Lui.

"Kan bisa beli lagi!" timpal Lily santai. Biasalah, orang kaya mah enggak masalah. Bisa beli lagi. lah yang lain? Penyakit kankernya parah banget. Krupuk aja dibagi bersepuluh. Itupun rebutan dulu. Bener-bener.

"Cih, biasa. Nona kaya." Cibir Meiko.

"Duh, Luka lama banget. Gue udah laper, nih!" Protes Len. Lui melongo.

"Lo udah makan 5 kerupuk, terus 6 biskuit, lalu 9 bungkus chiki, DAN LO MASIH BILANG 'LAPER'?!" Lui ngelempar tas bekalnya yang udah kosong karena disikat Len sama Ring ke muka Len. Karena laper, Len akhirnya juga ngunyah tas itemnya si Lui sampe bolong-bolong. Lui marah-marah. Entah kenapa, Len demen banget bikin si Lui gedek. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua itu..Oh iya. Ini kan fanfict straight.

"Uuuuhh...laper! laper! Laper! Gue laper! Kaih gue apa aja! Gue laper! Laper! Hangri! Hangri!" rengek si Ring berkali-kali sambil gigitin bajunya si Gumi. Gumi sih, Cuma diem aja sambil masang tampang (-_-).

"Aduh...lu teriak laper-laper, gue juga ikutan laper!" pekik Miku.

"Nih. Gue bawa keripik kentang, kok." Piko mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik besar. Yang lain langsung melongo. Dan, Piko tau. Itu artinya gak baik banget.

"**SERBUU! SATUU! DUAAA! TIGAAA! REBUTTT!"** pimpin Len dengan wajah keganasannya yang laknat abis itu. Piko belum sempet berkata-kat udah di serbu para manusia biadab itu. Menyakiti seekor shota tak berdosa(?)

"**WOI! WOI! WOI! WOLES WOI! WOLES! GUE JUGA MAU! WOLES, WOI!"** Piko dengan susah payah ngangkat-ngangkat Kripik itu agar lolos dari tangan-tangan penuh dosa itu. Yang enggak begitu Cuma Gumi, Lily, Meiko, sama si Miki doang.

Tiba-tiba...

BREEEEKKKK! Bungkusnya robek gara-gara ditarik-tarik daritadi, dan isinya pun bertebaran kemana-mana. Yang lain tanpa ragu-ragu langsung mungutin satu-satu kaya beruang kelaparan. Yang nonton Cuma geleng-geleng kepala liatnya. Gak sanggup. Kenyataan memang kejam, punya pacar pada gak waras gini, punya temen pada autis semua. Meskipun ada beberapa yang normal, tapi agak kelainan juga.

"Oooiii!" Panggil Luka dari kejauhan, Luka menggenggam dompet pinknya seperti biasa. Dan mengeluarkan dompet lain yang isinya rupiah, manteb. Dua-duanya tebel-tebel, dan yang satu lagi, yang pink itu isinya uang Jepang. Isinya 1000 Yen semua! Gak ada recehan. Ck ck ck, enak banget yah. Jadi anak orang kaya.

"Buset...itu duit berape?" tanya Gumi geleng-geleng kepala. Semenit kemudian, dia jatoh sendiri tanpa ada sebabnya. Tau kan? Gumi Akaseika, cewek pembawa badai. Masih inget?

"Astaga...ini ngapain? Lu udah dianggep kaya orang gila, tau!" omel Luka. Yang lain Cuma bisa cengengesan dengan sisa remah-remah disekitar mulut. Gak elit banget.

'Krruuuyyuuuukkkk~~~' perutnya pada bunyi berjamaah.

"Udah, deh. Makan aja yuk! Gue juga udah laper, nih!" ajak Luka.

"**LET'S GOOO!"** Mereka langsung mampir ke kedai ramen terdekat.

"_Irasshaimase_!" Sambut seorang pelayan dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat kental. Ya iyalah, orang Jepang asli getu.

"_Ramen no Juuni Hachi, desu_!" Luka diikuti temen-temen ndesonya langsung duduk di dalam kedai ramen.

"Artinya apa, sih?" tanya Gakupo.

"Artinya sih dua belas mangkok ramen, kalo ga salah..." ujar Lily. Selang sepuluh menitan, Ramen mereka dateng. Isinya komplit banget. Ada Narutonya, terus ada Menmanya, ada Tempura, ada kuahnya, dan ada mie ramennya sendiri. Kalo enggak ada yah namanya bukan ramen, mangkok doang. Satu mangkok harganya 800 yen karena komplit, tentunya Luka yang bayar semuanya. Setelah menghabiskan 12 mangkok pun, duit Luka masih setumpuk di dompet. Itung aja sendiri, 800x12 berapa.

"Udah kenyang, kan? Jalan, yok!" Ajak Luka. Len, Ring, Rin, dan Lui menggeleng. "Belum~" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Gue gak mau ngabisin duit! Cepetan jalan! Kalo enggak, gue sogok mulut lo pake Es krim Tuna!" ancam Luka. Bisa dibayangin gimana rasanya, dingin-dingin dan...amis! ouh, itu sih, author udah muntah duluan sebelum makan. Luka tau, mereka paling takut sama yang namanya 'es krim tuna' gara-gara tragedi waktu itu diruang komputer.

"Mau kemana, nih?" tanya Akaito. Lily sibuk sama Androidnya si Luka sejak tau Luka bawa portable miliknya.

"Mau kerumah hantu terangker di Jepang? Ini katanya masuk Guiness Book, lho!" Usul Lily menunjukkan sebuah artikel tentang rumah hantu itu. Katanya, itu rumah sakit bekas.

"Tempatnya dimana?" tanya si Ring. "Dikaki gunung Fuji." Jawab Lily.

"Lha, kita kesana naik apeh?" tanya si Miku.

"Jalan, lha." Bales Luka. Yang lain melotot.

"**JALAN?!"** pekik semuanya bersamaan kecuali Luka dan Lily yang merasa biasa-biasa aja.

"Iye, jalan. Gak usah banyak bacod."

.

.

.

.

"Buset, dah. Ini satu tiket masuknya berapa? Gedi bener,," Komentar Len sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara yang lain, udah lumayan merinding. Minus Akaito sama Gakupo, yang ngeliatin stafnya yang berpakaian suster. Stafnya terbilang sangat sekseh.

"Satu tiket 500 yen. Disini jangan pada pisah-pisah, ya! Gak ada petanya, lho! Jalannya ditentukan sendiri. Hidup dan mati kita ditentukan sama jalan yang kita pilih!" Jelas Lily panjang lebar dengan efek dramatis.

"Kacang mahal~ Kacang mahal~" Ujar Gumi sambil cekikikan. Karena, yang lain ternyata udah masuk semua, otomatis tinggal mereka berdua yang masih di depan rumah sakit.

"Ahhh! Udah ah! Masuk aja, yok!" Lily dan Gumi akhirnya masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Meskipun rada-rada horror...eh ralat, horror banget! Kaya beneran!

"Ini apaan? Gelap banget!" komentar Lily, ia menggunakan sentar kecil dari androidnya Luka sebagai penerangan.

"Aduh...gue gak nyangka bakalan horror banget..."

"Ciyus? Miapha?"

"Mi goyeng..."

"Mi goyengnya cudha habhies, kamyu belii aja laghi di abhang-abhang deket gang sengok.."

"...napa jadi alay gini si Gumi? Salah makan...?"

Krek...Lily membuka salah satu ruangan, kemudian menatap kedalam. Dia cengesan dan melihat Gumi yang udah pucet, hampir pingsan.

"Masuk, yok." Ajak Lily. Gumi geleng-geleng. Lily cekikikan. "Gak ada apa-apa, ko-"

BAAAAAAA! Tampaklah si mister kepala tanpa kulit, yang jelas-jelas Cuma property rumah hantu, tapi Lilynya-

"**GUHHHHHAAAAAA! DEMI TUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!"** Teriak Lily keras banget, mulai niru-niru 'Demi Tuhan'nya mas Arya Wiguna. Tuh kepala jatoh ke tangan Lily, Lily panik dan langsung nyeret si Gumi. Sambil kelepek-kelepek (Baca: Ketakutan+Mati sesek nafas)

Oke deh, daripada ngurusin mereka yang lagi teriak-teriak gaje (Padahal tadi belagu banget ngajakin kesana), kita intip yang lain dulu. Kita intip tim cewek-cewek, tiga serangkai. Alias Luka, Miku, sama Rin!

"Kita nyampe mana, nih? Gue enggak ngerti bahasa Jepang!" Komentar Rin sambil tengak-tengok sana sini, suara speaker terasa semakin keras, suasana kayanya tegang banget, tapi mereka ga liat keadaan kayanya.

"Kita nyampe diruangan pasiennya kayanya, yang keberapa, yah?" tanya Luka. Miku berpikir-pikir sejenak.

"Kayanya yang kelima, deh." Ujar Miku. Yang lain saling bertatapan.

"Berarti nih rumah sakit emang gede banget, deh."

"Ciyuss? Miapha? Wahahahahaha!" Rin ketawa-ketawa gak jelas, yang lain Cuma cengo liat tingkah Rin.

"Udah ah, masuk yok!" Miku tengak-tengok sana sini. Tiba-tiba, Miku nunjuk ke arah kiri, tepat di kamar mayat, ralat, bekas kamar mayat yang berada disebelahnya kamar pasien yang akan mereka masuki.

"Kesitu, yok! Gue pengen liat! Gue pengen liat!" Ajak Miku kesana, sambil menarik-narik jaket pinknya Luka.

"Adha Apha dicitu?" tanya Rin yang mulai dengan bahasa alaynya.

"Diem lu. Gue sumpel pake sepatu baru tau!" Miku gedek sama bahasa alaynya. "Tadi gue liat ada yang nyamar sebagai suster bawa kepala! Ajib dah! Keren banget! Seremnya itu lho! Make upnya! Realistis banget!" cerocos Miku panjang lebar.

"Tadi sih, kata Lily rumah sakit ini emang berhantu dulu, dan gak ada staff yang nyamar sebagai hantu susternya itu, pengunjung lain juga sering liat, kok!"

Hening...

"Ha-hah?!" Miku shock setengah mati. "Ja-jadi...yang gue liat itu..."

"Setan."

"**AAAAAAPPPPPPHHHHAAAAAAA?!"**teriak Miku dengan lebaynya. Tampangnya Nge-JGER seketika, dengan kilat-kilat putih sebagai background manga, dilengkapi dengan kedua matanya yang tanpa pupil, menunjukkan bahwa dia shock banget. Miku langsung ambruk seketika.

"Waduh...dia ambruk..." ujar Rin. "Siapa yang gendong?"

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Seret aja." Kata Luka dengan yaoming facenya.

"Roger!" Rin juga ikutan yaoming face.

Akhrinya, mereka berdua menyeret Miku yang udah diambang hidup dan mati ini. Setelah dua tim cewek, kita tengok dulu yang cowok-cowok, alias pacar-pacar mereka (minus Len yang masih belum jadian sama Rin) yang lagi nangis kejer.

"Hiks...jahat...kok malah kita bertiga, sih...? kalo Len mah, gapapa...tapi kalo sama si Bakaito? Ogah! Udah lima kali bolak-balik nyasar, lagi!" Gakupo tengak-tengok sambil menggenggam handphone Blackberry Torch miliknya.

"Gue punya feeling si Miku pingsan, terus tadi gue denger teriakan Lily di deket pintu masuk..." ujar Kaito dengan tampang madesu, sementara Len kaget setengah mati liat muka si Kaito yang enggak jauh beda sama hantu.

"Kenape, lu?" tanya si Len yang jijay dengan tampangnya si Kaito.

"Si Miku jualin semua es krim gue buat beli negi..."

"...Mending gue ga usah nanya..."

"Jiah, ini kemana lagi? Gak hapal gue sama jalannya, nih! Udah ah, main buka-buka pintu aja! Emang bener, ini nih rumah hantu terseram dan terbesar di dunia! Udah beberapa kali gue jantungan liat semua yang ada disini! Tapi gue gak mau mati konyol..." cerocos Gakupo.

"Iye, iye. Terserah apa kata lu, gue sama sekali gak care.." ujar Len. Wah, nge-JLEB banget pastinya.

"Kejam banget lo..."

CKREK! SREK! SREK! SREK! Terdengar suara orang menyeret sesuatu dari ujung koridor rumah sakit. Hening langsung menyelimuti mereka. Dengan ekspresi 'Poker face', tapi terdapat setitik keringat, itu keringat dingin.

CKREK! SREK! SREK! SREK! SREK! Suara itu makin kenceng...dan...dekat...

Terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah pucat, bawa rantai, lalu nyeret tubuh orang mati alias nyeret mayat, yang organ tubuhnya keluar semua.

"Alah itu paling Cuma staffnya, tenang aj-" Gakupo nyadar, Len sama kaito udah kabur duluan. Gakupo panik.

"TUNGGUUU! TUNGGU GUE! HOII!" Gakupo dengan langkah kilat menyusul mereka semua. Tanpa diduga-duga, staff yang jadi hantu tersebut ngejar si Gakupo sampe Gakupo gemeteran dan pengen nangis. Konyol banget.

Tiba-tiba...

"WOI! LARINYA WOLES! LARINYA WOLES!"

BRUAKK! KRONCENG! KROMPYANG! BRUAK! BRUAOONNNGG! GRAUUU! MEAOOONNNGGG!(?)

"Aduh..." Rintih Len kesakitan. Ya iyalah, dia paling bawah, ketimpa temennya yang bagong-bagong itu.

"**GUHHAAAA! MAKIN DEKET! MAKIN DEKET! MAKIN DEKET!" **

"**TANCEP GASS! TANCEP GASS! TANCEP GAS!" **

"**MOTORNYA KAGAK ADA!" **

"**MAKSUD GUA LARI, TULUL!" **

"**GAK USAH NGATAIN GUE! INI TANPA DIABA-ABA, GUA JUGA UDAH MAU LARI!" **

"**ARGGHH! UDAH! UDAH! LARI AJA! CEPETAN! TANCEP! TANCEP! ARGGHH! BERDIRI DOANG LAMA! GUE SUSAH! BADAN LU SEMUA TUH BERAT! OI! OI! OI!" **

"**SABAR DIKIIITT! DIKIITTTT AJAAA!" **

"**KITA LARI BARENG-BARENG!" **

"**SATUUU!"**

"**DUA!" **

"**TIIIGGGAAAAAAA!" **

Ketiga cowok nista ini lari-lari kayak orang gila, main buka pintu, banting pintu. Gak peduli mau jebol atau enggak, yang penting bisa keluar, aja. Mereka terus lari, lari, lari dan...

BRUAKH!

"**ADUUHH!"**

"**SAKIITT!" **

"Lho?! Lui, Akaito sama si Piko!" pekik si Len.

"Sakit, bego..." Akaito ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kagak, rasanya gatel..." timpal Piko. Yang lain ketawa.

"Jadi, kita kemana, nih? Kayanya kita nyasar lagi..." Kata si Lui. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tadi kita hampir dikejar orang bawa-bawa mayat, serius, kita jantungan, woi!" cerocos Len.

"Idih, lu mending! Kita udah nyasar ke berbagai tempat yang salah! Bukannya ketemu suster, malah ketemu orang-orang muka rusak! Anjirr! Gue jantungan juga! Serasa gue pengen mati!" cerocos Lui kemudian.

"Mati aja sana..." Sahut Len.

"Bangke kau..."

"Duo shota, diem dulu, deh! Kalo enggak gue cium!" ancam Gakupo dengan muka mesum sekaligus monyong-monyong tandanya dia siap buat nyium.

GEPLAK! Lui dan Len melempari muka Gakupo pake sepatu sneaker miliknya.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi! Lagian masih ada si Piko, tau!"

"Ahahahaha! Kena lempar sepatu, dia! Rasain, tuh! Mau nyium shota malah nyium sepatu! Ngakak!" Kaito cekikikan.

"Lo mau juga?" ancam Len. Lui nodongin sepatunya.

"Enggak..."

"Pake pisah-pisah segala lagi sama cewek-cewek! Gue harap mereka bakalan tersesat!" sumpah Akaito.

Sementara itu, yang cewek-cewek udah ada diluar, begitu juga Gumi dan Lily(mereka balik lagi ke pintu masuk).

"Duh, kemana nih?! Kok pada lama banget?" Meiko daritadi mondar-mandir, mondar-mandir, kaya suami yang lagi nungguin istrinya melahirkan.

"Kayanya mereka tersesat, deh. Ahahahaha. Padahal gampang banget jalan keluarnya!" Ujar Lily.

"Lu kan lewat pintu masuk keluarnya, rek!" timpal si Ring.

"Ehehehehehe..." Gumi cengengesan.

"Duh, kita ke pemandian aja dulu yok! Udah lumayan sore, keringetan, nih!" ajak Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah pemandian umum yang letaknya gak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit. Yang lain bersorak dan ngikutin Luka. Satu orang 200 yen, tentu saja Luka yang bayar lagi.

Luka langsung BBM si Gakupo.

'Gaku, gue mau ke pemandian air panas, yang ada disebelah kiri rumah hantu, lo nyusul nanti, ya~ Bye-bye~'

Sementara itu, Gaku terlihat shock melihat BBm dari Luka.

"Cewek-cewek...mereka udah..."

"Udah?"

"Udah apa?"

"Udah keluar...mereka lagi enak-enakan di pemandian air panas..."

JGGGGEEEERRRRRRR! Mereka semua pundung ditempat. Dengan aura yang jelas-jelas gloomy banget, bahkan orang-orang gakmau deket mereka, mereka jalan tanpa arah, dan makin tersesat. Sementara cewek-cewek sedang enak-enakan di pemandian campur, meskipun campur, untungnya pemandiannya sepi.

Nah, daripada ngurusin cowok-cowok yang sibuk nyari jalan keluar, mendingan kita intip aja anak-anak cewek yang lagi asik-asiknya mandi.

"Uuuhh..." Rin cemberut aja daritadi. "Bikin ngiri, nih!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Iya, Rin...bikin ngiri..." sahut Ring.

"Lu cup berapa?" tanya Miki. "Cup...A+ **GA ADA ISINYAAA**!"

"Gue cup B..." Ujar Ring dan Miki bersamaan.

"Gue cup C." Jawab Lily dan Gumi.

'**GUE YANG PALING KECIL**!' batin Rin sambil pundung.

"Luka, lu Cup berapa?" tanya Meiko. "Cup D." Jawab Luka enteng.

"Miku?"

"Cup C, lo sendiri?"

"Sama kaya Luka, Cup D."

"Woi, woi. Kenapa jadi malah bicarain soal size dada, sih? Tenang Rin, lo malah enak! Gue? Kalo lari mana keliatan! Terus, baju yang besar diukuran dada juga gak ada! Nyari bra juga susah, tau! Terus, kalo pake baju ketat juga ga enak, makanya gue lebih suka pake jaket!" ujar Luka. Meiko mengangguk-angguk.

"Wah, ternyata serem juga..." Gumam Rin.

"Oi! Itu cowok-cowok udah dateng, merapat-merapat, jangan sampe kena grepe!" ujar Miku. "Keluar aja, deh. Kita udah bilas juga, kan?"

"OKE!"

"Yah...sepi...kita ga dapet kesempatan liatin Oppai..." Ujar Gakupo pundung.

"Kita kelamaan, sih!" timpak Lui entah sejak kapan dia kaya gini.

"Udah ah! Gue masuk! Gue udah pegel, nih! Untung aja ada instruksinya! Kalo enggak, gimana nasib kita nanti?" Kata Len mengingatkan perjuangan berat mereka keluar dari sana.

"Hmm...kita mati konyol? Enggak banget! Gue belum nikah sama Miku! Gue gak mau mati konyol!" timpal Kaito.

"Udah deh, mendingan kita masuk sebelum dipanggil para cewek-cewek..." kata Piko.

"Iya deh..." mereka pun, masuk ke dalam dan berendam dengan damai. Tapi, gak sampe sepuluh menit, mereka langsung ribut dikamar mandi...

"**ASEMM! LU KENTUT, YA?!" **

"**KAGAK KOK! MANA MUNGKIN GUE?!" **

"**GUE JUGA ENGGA!" **

"**NGAKUUUU!" **

**BLETAKK!**

"**ARRGGHH! SIAPE SIH LEMPAR-LEMPAR BASKOM?!" **

"**SINI LUU! LU YANG LEMPAR, KAN?! UDAH KENTUT, MAIN LEMPAR AJA LOO!"**

"**GUE BILANG GUE ENGGAK KENTUT!" **

"**TAPI KOK BAU?!" **

"**MANA GUA TAU!" **

"**ASDFGHJKL! ! #%%$&^! %&^$%! ^$*!^^%! $^! &*^! ^%$!%^*^! &$R^!%!" **

Maaf, untuk selanjutnya, tidak bisa saya ceritakan karena terlalu parah, untuk yang berada di dekat mereka mohon menyingkir karena bisa ketularan gila kayak mereka. Saya harap anda dapat mengerti, kalo misalkan laptop/komputer/hape anda kena timpuk, bukan salah saya karena saya sudah bilang kepada anda terlebih dahulu tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Lama amat, ya cowok-cowok? Mereka ngapain aja?" keluh Ring sambil makan Mie cup rasa miso ramen yang dibeli mereka di dekat supermarket terdekat.

"Engga hau. Kakanya tahe guhe leha lege podo berantem! Uff! Uff! Aher! Aher! Keshelek!" Ujar Rin sambil makan Mochi yang lagi-lagi dibeli di supermarket.

"Telen dulu, nek!" Ujar Meiko sambil memberikan segelas Teh ocha hangat.

"Duh, lagi pada ngapain, ya?" tanya Miki sambil makan bakpao daging yang masih hangat.

"Iya nih! Padahal kita berendem Cuma 3 jam, lho!" Timpal Miku dan memakan onigiri yang bertaburkan negi yang entah darimana dia ambil.

"Tiga jam lu bilang 'CUMA'?! Gile lo!" Ujar Luka sambil melahap takoyaki, mumpung bisa beli yang asli, dia beli, biasalah, gak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bisa makan yang asli Jepang. Author pengen tuh, Author kan juga pecinta Takoyaki!

"Mana nih, sepupu lu?! Katanya mau jemput?!" Protes Ring.

"Nanti, jam 8. Sekarang kan masih jam 7." Luka melirik jam dinding.

"Hmm...airnya enak juga ya tadi. Baru kali ini gue merasa seluruh capek dan letih gue hilang! Yah...meskipun gue udah pernah dulu air panas di Garut..." ujar Meiko.

"Yukatanya bagus, ya!" ujar Miku sambil menatap Yukata yang disediakan pemandian air panas tersebut.

"Hm. Hm." Miki mengangguk-angguk.

"Ugh...gue gak nyaman, nih! Terasa terbuka!" Protes Luka merapatkan jaket pinknya.

"Makanya neng! Punya dada kecil-kecil aja!" Rin terkekeh.

"Gue juga maunya kecil..." gumam Luka.

"Seriusan! Ini cowok-cowok lama banget! Gue periksa, deh!" Meiko segera berlari ke dalam.

"Ikuutt!" Rin dan Ring mengikuti Meiko dari belakang.

Luka, Miku dan Miki, mengobrol, tentu saja ini masalah cewek. Ada juga yang enggak dimengerti author sendiri. Sementara, Lily dan Gumi, mereka lagi makan mie goreng yang dibeli. Mereka mengobrol, sampai akhirnya Meiko, Rin, dan Ring muncul dengan tampang madesu. Entah apa yang mereka liat. Mereka tanpa banyak omong, Mereka langsung nyeret Miku, Luka, dan Miki. Dan...

"**ASTAGAAA!"** pekik Miku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Luka dan Miki Cuma facepalm. Meiko, Rin, dan Ring masih masang tampang madesu.

Kenapa? Soalnya, keenam cowok itu timpa-timpaan dalam posisi yang bikin orang-orang salah paham. Yang paling parah, yang ketimpa paling bawah itu cowok-cowok mereka yang shota-shota, yaitu Len, Lui, dan Piko. Bayangin aja, keadaannya itu bagaimana.

"Buset...napsu amat, yah?" komentar Luka. Kemudian, ia melirik Androidnya yang udah dikembaliin. "Eh! Siap-siap! Angkat barang-barang! Kita mau dijemput!" ujar Luka.

Yang lain langsung siap-siap, cowok-cowok keluar dari pemandian dengan tampang suram. Bukannya mau relax, tapi malah jadi capek begini, makin capek malah.

"Tante Mizki!" panggil Luka kearah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam legam(saya enggak yakin warna rambutnya) yang bawa mobil Avanza hitam kaya punya Luka. Ia tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Kamu bawa temen-temen kamu?"

"Iya, tante!"

"Ayo, ketempat tante! Maaf ya! Tante belum bisa jemput kamu tadi, soalnya tante masih ada pekerjaan!"

"Gapapa, tante!"

"Ayo, masuk kedalem mobil!"

"Iya~"

"Besok mau kemana, kita?"

"Ehehehe, gak tau, liat besok, yah~"

.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan,

Tsuzuku~

_Balasan Review~_

_**Adelia-Chan**_, I'm so Glad you're come to review!#hugs, kemudian ditabok. Iya, Akaito kulitnya merah-merah karena digigitin nyamuk xD. Muahahahaha! You're right!#lagi-lagi sok inggris, ya! Lagi seneng-senengnya baca Hardcore yaoi!# for fav XD. _**Sonedinda**_, arigatou! Roger! Ini saya lanjutkan XD. _**Berliana-Arnetta03**_, Roger! Ini sudah diupdate meskipun lama! xD. _**Chairinnisa-chan**_, silahkan anda ajarin si Luka, dia belum lulus Tk xD#ditusuk Tuna. Yak! Gapapa! Anda boleh aja kok peluk saya! Gak bakalan saya apa-apain, Cuma dilempar, kok!#digeplak. **Vermiehans**, saya gak bisa update cepet, tapi yang penting update, deh!#dilempar. _**Yuzumi Suzu'o**_, Arigato! Suzu-chan, Suzuo-kun! xD

_A/N: _

_Saya enggak tau benar lho kalo yang soal rumah sakit itu, kebetulah kemaren malem Jumat, dan saya berniat bikin soal rumah hantu! Setelah googling nyari inspirasi, saya membaca beberapa artikel tentang rumah hantu di Jepang! Akhirnya, dengan versi saya sendiri, saya mencoba buat, deh! Maaf ya, kalo terlalu sedikit, saya lagi writers block, nih! _


End file.
